Blaise's Little Sister
by Autumn-Fire-Zone1
Summary: It is Hermione 7th year she finds out she is adopted. She creates new friendship and relationship
1. Chapter 1

BLAISE▓S LITTLE SISTER

Hermione was in the basement going through some old family things. She was going the thing because she has been putting off for a long time.Her father died

when she had begun Hogwarts from a heart attack and her mother died in a car crash 3 months ago. Hermione was to upset to go through them earlier. Her mom

and her had put going through them when her father died. They just put everything in boxes and put it away in the basement. As Hermione was going through a

box she found old family albums. She looked through the albbums. They were filled with old pictures of her and her parents. There was some of past vacations, school events and all the things parents like to remember. Hermione started to cry when she got to a picture of her, her mother and father. It was taken the day she left for Hogwarts. Her father died a few weeks later. She couldn't take looking at the albums they held to many memories. She wasn't ready to accept the fact that now she was all alone int the word. She looked through the box that the albums was in and found a letter addressed to her. She opened it and read it.

Dear Hermione, 

If you are reading this unfortunately your father and I are dead. Well we have been meaning to tell you this so forgive us for not telling you sooner. You

you are adopted. We never told you because we were afraid you would not think you were apart of the family. We were mostly scared you would feel empty and

want to go in search of you real parents. We were going to tell you when you got older but we just kept pushing it off and I guess we waited to long to

tell you. I hope you can forgive us. We knew you were special. You made things happen when you were happy, sad or mad. When you got your letter to go to

Hogwarts, we knew our suspicions were right. You were found at a adoption agency and all that was left with you was a dragon stuff animal and a necklace

with the initials NSZ. You find them in the box you found this letter. We hope it helps. Love Mom and Dad.

Hermione was so sad that they thought she would not love them as much if she found out she was adopted. Hermione started to wondered who her real parents

were. She decided to go to Hogwarts and test her blood to see how much of a full witch was she. It would help find out if she came from a wizarding family. 

Therefore, she might find out the information she is looking for at Hogwarts. After she went through the rest of her family things and she headed to

Hogwarts. 


	2. Chapter 2

-1She went to the potion lab and did a blood test to she how pure he blood was. It said she was a pureblood. She was astonish by that fact. It was unheard of for purebloods to give up their children. She concluded that because of Voldemort her family had no other choice.

She went to the library to the section of family history. She that she might find some information on herself. She went through all the Zs

until she reached Zabini. She found out that Blaise had a younger sister named Nadia Sakura Zabini. She was kidnapped soon after she was born and is thought dead. The name fitted the initials on a necklace. She realizes that she must have glamour charms on her.

She looked up glamour detection spells. She found some that could detect any charms that are on you. Hermione cast the spell on herself and found out she had more than glamour charms on herself. She had power, appearance, heritage, blood and personality. Hermione wrote the down the charms and looked them up. All of them could be taken off with a combination spell and potion. She got the spells and brewed the potions. She went into the heads dorm since she was going to be head girl when school starts back in September. She said the undo spells and took the potions and nothing happened. She concluded that she casted the spell wrong or she was not Zabini.

The spells wouldn't hurt her so she went outside. When she got outside, she went to the lake. She was feeling weird so she sat down at the base of her favorite tree. She was feeling weak and nauseated. She knew she didn't have the strength to walk back to Hogwarts. She passed out from the pain she started to feel. She woke up several hours later. It was sunset. She got up and dusted herself off. She walked over to the lake and was surprise by her reflection. She was 6'0 with long auburn hair. It fell into soft long ringlets. Her eyes were a blood red. Her body became well toned and developed. She had curves in all the right places. She looked gorgeous. She was a knock out. She truly was a Zabini.

She was hoping that she was not. She didn't want to be related to does death eater scum. So she put on a powerful glamour charm that would make her look like Hermione. Hermione headed back to the castle for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

-1They went to potion. Snape came in and assigned a charm detector potion. He partner Hermione with Draco, Ginny with Blaise, Harry with Pansy, Ron with Millicent and so on. Everyone got up and their ingredients and setup. Hermione and Draco finished first. So they started the essay while they waited for everyone else to finish. When everyone finished he made each group test it. He got to Ginny and Blaise. Ginny and Blaise had a glamour charm on them. Snape took them off. She was 5'11 with ruby red hair, a shapely body and legs that went for miles. Blaise was 6'3 with long black hair with violet eyes, and lean muscular physique. He got up to Hermione and Draco. Draco had one on him. Snape took it off him. He was 6'4 with long platinum blonde hair that went down his back. He had a well toned athletic body. He was amazing looking. When Hermione drunk it she hope it didn't detect hers but it did. When Snape tried to take hers off he was thrown across the room. Hermione ran over to check on him.

"I am so sorry I didn't think that would happen" said Hermione.

"What was that" said Snape.

"My glamour charm" said Hermione.

"Now take it off" said Snape.

"I don't want to" said Hermione.

"Miss Granger I am not asking you I am telling you to take it off" said Snape.

"But Snape it is a personal reason why I can't take it off" said Hermione.

"Take it off or I will fail you" said Snape. Hermione was almost was in tears.

"Come on Granger you can't look much worst" said Draco.

"Oh sod off Malfoy" said Hermione.

"Miss Granger you are wasting my patience" said Snape. Hermione took off her glamour charm. Snape was shock when he saw her. She looked like his sister.

"Class dismiss. Everyone leave expect Miss Granger and Mr. Zabini" Snape said. No one waited to be told twice. When everyone was out Snape compose himself.

"Miss Granger how long have you know" asked Snape.

"About a week" said Hermione.

"None what and why did I have stay behind" said Blaise. "Miss Granger turn around and let Blaise see you" said Snape. She turned around. When Blaise saw her he was in a state of shock. After several minutes he composed himself.

"Nadia you are alive" said Blaise coming over and giving Hermione a bear hug.

"Let go of me and my name is Hermione" said Hermione. Blaise released her.

"Nadia we have searched for you for years" said Blaise. " Prof. Snape can I please go to class" said Hermione.

"No I will write a note to your teachers saying you can't attend classes today. I will get your work and Follow me" said Snape.

"Where are we going" said Hermione

"To Dumbledore office" said Snape. As they walked to Dumbledore's office Blaise kept staring at Hermione. It annoyed Hermione very much.

"Can you please quit looking at me" said Hermione.

"I am sorry it is just that I can't believe it is really you" said Blaise.

"Whatever just stop it" said Hermione.

"Okay no reason to get mad" said Blaise. They arrived at Dumbledore's office and Snape explained everything. They flooed to Zabini Manor. Hermione was dragged along and didn't want to go. They arrived at Zabini Manor and Snape went to get the Zabinis. Hermione didn't want to meet them.

"Hermione I know you don't like me but my parents have not did anything to you so be nice" said Blaise.

"I will try" said Hermione.

"More than try be nice. They have mourn for you for 17 years okay. They are good people so don't take out your frustrations against on them. Promise you want okay" said Blaise.

"I don't have to be nice to you do I" said Hermione.

"You can fake niceness around our parents but other than that we are still enemies" said Blaise.


	4. Chapter 4

-1 "What about how you were acting earlier toward me" said Hermione.

"A momentary lost of senses" said Blaise.

"I am glad I would hate you suddenly changing" said Hermione. Before Blaise could comment their parents walked into the room. Hermione's mother Lexa and Viktor came walking over to her.

"Nadia is that you" said Lexa. Hermione had to grit her teeth not to say something mean.

"Yes it is" said Hermione. When Lexa hug her she had to fight back the urge to push her away.

"You must have millions of questions for us. You are wondering why you were taken and not your brother. Well when you were born it was not a go time to have twins. Voldemort saw the potential you had and decided to raise you himself. Well he took you and put and aging potion on you. So that you would be 14 years old. He taught you horrible things. E saw you turning evil. Well when Potter defeated Voldemort we hid you in the muggle world so he couldn't find you" said Lexa. Hermione remember having these horrible nightmares of torturing muggles but she just never thought it was real. "Is that why when Voldemort capture me nothing happened to me" said Hermione.

"Yes he was planning of restoring you memory. We knew he had you but didn't know who you were. By the time we got close to where you were being held you were gone" said Viktor.

"So the nightmares I have are actually memories" said Hermione.

"Unfortunately yes they are but from what I know you never murdered any muggles or muggle borns" said Lexa.

"I know that it just all these wears I thought they were only dreams. I guess that is why spells, potions, charms and transfiguration came so easy to me" said Hermione.

"Yes I guess so. Voldemort taught you well. He made sure you were going to be the perfect heir" said Viktor.

"He even married you off to Lucius and Narcissa boy Draco" said Lexa.

"You are kidding right. I am not married to Malfoy" said Hermione.

"Unfortunately you are but you shouldn't worry Draco is a fine boy. You can meet him today. The Malfoys are coming over to meet you soon" said Viktor. Hermione notice that Snape had left. Probably gone to get Draco thought Hermione. Which she was right. Several minutes later Snape arrived with Draco. They went into the living room to sit and chat. The Lucius and Narcissa arrived soon. She might have to be nice to Lexa and Viktor but she wasn't going to be nice to Lucius and Narcissa. Blaise sensing this telepathically told her to be nice.

"Where is my Nadia" said Lucius. Lucius came over to Hermione and hug the life nearly out of her.

"Lucius you are going to kill the poor girl" said Narcissa. "Sorry" said Lucius.

"It is okay" said Hermione.

"Well I introduce you this your Uncle Severus, that is your godfather and godmother Lucius and Narcissa and finally your husband Draco" said Lexa.

"Can I ask what is your name" asked Narcissa.

"Hermione Granger" said Hermione.

"You are one of Potter's friends. Am I right" said Narcissa.

"Yes" said Hermione.

"You got to be kidding me. I can't be married to Granger" said Draco.

"Draco you are married to her and you are to young to undo it. It will take several years before the magical bond dissolve on its own" said Lucius. Draco just moan about his predicament.

"Draco quit acting like a child you are an adult and it is about time you act like one" said Lucius.

"Sorry father" said Draco. Lexa and Viktor was to busy fussing over their long lost daughter to notice the sadness in Lucius, Severus, Blaise, and Draco's moods. All three loved Hermione or Nadia but knew that their past history together would stop her from loving them. It was a huge blow for them. They had dream of getting her back for years only to have her slightly out of their reach. It was heartbreakingly sad. Hermione listen as her parents told her about her family. It made her miss her adoptive parents. Soon it was time for Draco, Blaise and Snape, Hermione to go back Hogwarts. Before she left Lucius pull Hermione aside to talk to her.

"Nadia I know you think of me as a monster but I am not. You are smart enough to figure out why I did the things I did. I hope we can build a relationship but if not I understand. Don't take out your angry with me on your parents. They are good people. They don't deserve to be mistreated. The same go for Blaise. He has always blamed himself for you not being in the family" said Lucius. Hermione did the nice thing she could do for Lucius. She gave him a hug and called him Uncle Lucius. His eyes went misty.

"Can I ask you one thing. Is my marriage to Draco really almost permanent" said Hermione.

"I am afraid so" said Lucius.

"I guess that is alright. Well bye I got to go" said Hermione flooing back to Hogwarts. When she arrived in Dumbledore's office he asked her how was her visit.

"It was fine" said Hermione.


End file.
